De' Ja' Vu
by umpcai
Summary: Rini's been kidnapped and the Scouts set out to bring her home. But with moronic villians & Serena and Raye's constant arguing, it's not going to be as easy as they thought. And why do these villains seem so familiar?
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**De' Ja' Vu**

**Surprise**

"Serena, have you seen Rini today?" Mrs. Tsukino called up the stairs. Her niece had disappeared some time ago. The ten year old little girl had a habit of running off at the most peculiar times, something she'd obviously picked up from her older cousin, but normally she'd call and check in after a while. This time was different, though. The housewife hadn't heard from the child in several hours. And, why wasn't her daughter answering her? "Serena!"

"I'm coming, Mom. I was in the middle of a very good comic," the fifteen year old in question bounced into the room, her blonde pigtails brushing her ankles as she skipped. "What did you ask?"

"Have you seen Rini? I've looked everywhere for her, even called her friends, but she doesn't seem to be anywhere."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. You shouldn't worry. Maybe she's at the park or something."

"I hope you're right," said as she walked out of the room.

Luna, Serena's talking cat, had been listening intently to this entire conversation. "Serena," the black feline whispered, the golden crescent on her brow seemingly glowing. "Maybe you should call Rini on Luna P. I have a feeling something bad is going on." Luna was referring to a possible attack by an enemy. She wasn't just a magical pet. Luna was also a guardian to the Princess of the Moon. She was one of the two advisors of Tokyo's famed Sailor Scouts, female defenders of love and justice who fought against supernatural bad guys. Serena was the group's leader, Sailor Moon, as well as the reincarnated Moon Princess of a thousand years before. The missing Rini was also a descendant of the Moon and a Scout, Sailor Mini Moon.

"You have a bad feeling? You're starting to sound like Raye, Luna." Serena teased.

"I don't think of that as an insult," Luna told her charge. "Raye is a very responsible girl and a good fighter. Her feelings are normally right, too. That's why she's called a psychic. Now, would you please call Rini?"

Serena stuck her tongue out at the cat. "Alright, already. But, my communicator's upstairs." With that, she turned around and headed back up the steps with Luna at her heels.

"Why in the world would you leave it upstairs? The whole point of that device is so that you and the others will be able to contact each other in case of an emergency. What good is it doing anyone in your room?"

"Don't be such a nag. We're on our way to meet up with the girls anyway. I figured I wouldn't need it in the next fifteen minutes," Serena answered. "Besides," she added as an afterthought, "I've been fighting those dumb monsters longer than Raye or the others. I think I could take care of myself by now, thank you very much."

"You would think," Luna muttered. It wasn't that Serena wasn't a good Scout. It's just that the girl had much too big of a heart to actually attempt fighting in the way that was required. Her attacks had to do with purifying more than damage, anyway. Not to mention, the girl was an absolute klutz. Serena normally let her Scouts, her court, fight their battles, until she was actually needed. Luna sighed. That was the way it was originally supposed to be. The Princess was never meant to fight. After the destruction of her kingdom and her, her prince, the heir to the Earth Kingdom, and the Scouts', each princesses of their own respective planets, rebirths, Serena had been the first one Luna found. The evil that had destroyed their home had resurfaced and the Sailor Scouts were needed. A Sailor Moon had to be created. And with the help of her Silver Crystal, a family heirloom, along with some training, and almost two years of fighting, Serena had shaped up a lot, since her first days of being a soldier.

"And you know what," Serena was saying, "I bet the little spore's with _my _Darien. She's always doing that, trying to steal time with him, when he should be with me, his _girlfriend_." She was rummaging through her sock drawers as she spoke. For the life of her, Serena couldn't remember where she'd put that stupid little machine. Raye was going to kill her if she was late for the weekly Scout meeting again. But, could she be on her way to the temple? No. She had to find out what that pink-haired brat was dragging Darien to this time. As much as the kid annoyed her, though, Serena knew that, deep down she was a little worried about where Rini was. She normally told her where she was going, or she was with Serena at a fight. But, she hadn't this time. The more Serena thought about it, the more worried she got. This was _her_ daughter they were talking about. The whole cousin thing was just a ruse that had to be told, or, more accurately, brainwashed, into her family's head. Otherwise, what was she gonna say? _This is Rini, mine and my college-aged boyfriend's child from a century more into the future, a future where I'm the Queen of the Earth and apparently look no more than twenty when I'll actually be over one thousand. _Right. They'd lock her in the nuthouse for saying that. As far as people in this age knew, time travel wasn't possible. And her dad would flip. He already hated Darien for loving his baby girl, what would he do when he found out they got married and had a baby in the future? And, where _is_ that communicator? She really should've cleaned up her room when her mom told her to.

"Serena!" Luna said. "Look at this note!"

"What note?" Serena's head came out of the closet. She walked over to her unmade bed and picked up the piece of paper. Surprise of all surprises, her communicator lay underneath it. She strapped the watch on, before reading the note aloud.

'**SAILOR MOON,**

**IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE **

**GIRL AGAIN, I SUGGEST THAT YOU GATHER YOUR **

**SCOUTS AND MEET ME, ****TONIGHT****!'**

"Meet who where?" she asked Luna. What the heck kind of a note was that?

"You'd better get over to the temple and tell the others right away," Luna directed. How would she know what kind of messed up villain wrote such a sad attempt at a kidnapping note? Most of them had a severe lack of brains in any case. Why would Serena ask her?

Right," Serena agreed. After a quick goodbye to her mother, she was out the door.

* * *

In a dark cave, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, a childish voice called out, breaking the silence, "Hey, who's there? Where am I?"

"Quiet!" a shadow answered. "You will come to know everything soon enough."

A dark hand reached for her, and Rini was tied helplessly to a hard object. "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Serena! Please! Help!"

* * *

"Hey guys, we have a major problem!" Serena called out, approaching her friends.

"You're late AGAIN!" an angry Raye yelled. Raye Hino was the Scout of Mars. With a hot temper, a sarcastic wit, and the ability to hold fire in the palm of her hand, the black-haired, violet-eyed teen fit her namesake. She lived with her grandfather and worked as a priestess at their family temple. Raye was the exact opposite of the blond, blue-eyed, bubbly, friend-to-all girl who was her Princess. At times, this caused the two to clash. Raye and Serena were, however, best friends, despite their constant bickering.

"Well, excuse me, little miss perfect," Serena yelled right back, taking the bait of an argument,"Maybe you shouldn't have your precious little meetings so early on a Saturday."

"It's three in the afternoon, Meatball-head!" Raye said, using Serena's dreaded nickname. Darien had created it back in the days, right after they first met, when he and Serena were continuously fighting. It was a play on the way in which she wore her hair- with two buns on the top of her head, gold streamers coming from each. That was before they gave into their real feelings. Since then, Raye had adopted the name.

"Oh, yeah, well, ooh!" Unable to think of a comeback, Serena resorted to the physical. She pulled Raye's hair.

'Ow, cut it out, Serena! Ow, ow, ow!" Raye screamed, pushing Serena away.

"Qui-et!" Artemis, Luna's fellow feline Scout advisor, yelled.

"Yes, please, Serena. What was that major problem you were talking about?" Amy questioned. Amy Mizuno, the Sailor Scout of Mercury, was a shy genius. Serena had been her first friend, seeing through the timid, smart girl who people loved to ignore, to the caring, fun teen beneath. Amy's powers as a Scout were based on water and ice.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Rini's been kidnapped. Luna and me found this note on my bed. It doesn't have a name or a place to meet at on it. Could you scan it with your Mercury computer, Amy," Serena handed her friend the slip of paper.

"How could your mind slip away from the fact that your daughter's been kidnapped?" Raye asked. Jeez, of all the things to be ditzy about.

"You interrupted me! So there!" It wasn't her fault she had a small attention span and Raye was constantly trying to bug her. It didn't mean she loved her child any less. Maybe the whole thing was a joke of Rini's anyway. Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye, who did the same in turn.

"I can't get a trace on this thing," Amy said, ignoring the previous fight between two of her best friends. It happened all the time, so the girls' had kind of learned to live with it. They hardly noticed anymore.

"It's not really much to go on, is it?" Lita Kino added. The Scout of Jupiter, in control of all nature, including thunder and lightening, Lita was a tall brunette with twinkling green eyes. She loved a good fight as much as she loved cooking and cleaning. Many never got to know the latter part of her personality, though. Before Serena and the other Scouts, Lita had been shunned as some she-Hercules. People were afraid of her and few ever actually dared to approach.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Raye yelled, referring to Serena's communicator, which had been beeping constantly for the last few minutes.

"Oh, be quiet. Just give me a second," Serena answered, relaxed. In truth, she hadn't even heard the noise. Soon after her tongue war with Raye, Serena had begun to daydream about her knight in shining armor, well cape and top hat, actually. Her head had been filled with roses, Darien's alter ego, Tuxedo Mask's, primary attack when helping the Scouts in their almost daily battles against evil. There was no way she was going to let Raye know that, though.

"SERENA!" Raye yelled. She realized Serena had more than likely been thinking about either Darien or food. It agitated her to no end. Here they were, possibly on the verge of another battle, and their leader, their most powerful asset, wasn't paying any attention whatsoever.

"Oh, alright," Serena flipped open the top of her communicator. "Hello? Ooh, Rini! Are you OK? Where are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl answered. "But I have no idea where I am or how to get free. I'm tied up to something in a dark place. I could barely get my hand free to summon Luna P and call you."

"Who took you," Serena asked.

"Some crazy lady with red hair. That's all I can say." Suddenly something dawned on the mini Scout. "Hey, but, wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be coming to rescue me? Hello! That is your job!"

"Kid's got a point."

"Oh. HA, HA, Raye," Serena stated, sarcastically. Just how many people were gonna team up on her?

"Amy, can you trace that call?" Lita asked.

"Already on it. Just keep Rini on the line for a few more minutes and I'll have her location."

"Hear that, Rini? Amy's pinpointing your location. Just don't end this call," Serena repeated to her future daughter.

"No problem. I... hey! Give that back!"

"Sorry, little girl, no phone calls. Queen's orders. Bye-bye, Sailor Moon."

"Rini! Rini RINI!" Serena yelled into her communicator worriedly. What had happened? Who'd disconnected them? Motherly worry was starting to kick in. Someone had taken her precious little girl. The mini version, except for the difference in hair and eye color, of her was gone. Serena was starting to panic.

"Man, lost her," Mina pouted. Mina Aino was a blonde beauty with blue eyes. She was the Scout of the love planet, Venus, yet she could never seem to find love for herself. Of course, that never stopped her from looking. Mina shared both some personality and looks with her 'meatball-headed friend', although she tended to be more boy-crazy than Serena, who'd already found her soul mate. Mina was also slightly more graceful, having been on the volleyball team at her school a few years back, but her grades at school were just as poor. Mina was the original Scout, Sailor V, and had spent time fighting evil in England with her magical cat, Artemis, before joining the rest of her team and Luna.

"No, the call's still connected. My computer's still tracing it. That guy must not know how to turn the communicator off, "Amy announced, relieving some of Serena's worries.

"Who was that guy, Serena?" Lita asked.

"Just some weird blond. He kind of reminded me of... never mind. That's impossible."

"Got it," Amy suddenly exclaimed.

"Let's go," Serena shouted.

"Right!" the Scouts answered their leader, as they all prepared to transform.

* * *

"Hey, kid, you want some fries?" a voice asked, his mouth obviously full.

"I want you to let me go. And why is it so dark in here? I can't see a thing. Where are we?" Rini yelled, ignoring the man's question. Her stomach growled in protest. She had inherited her mother's appetite, also, although, she would never admit it. Rini had a mind of her own and she liked her independence.

"Oh, we're in-" the person eating the fries started to answer when he was abruptly cut off.

"Quiet, you fool! You'll ruin everything."

"What does it matter if she knows? She's just the bait. And the Scouts have found at where we are, now, without knowing our lovely Master's identity, so what would it hurt?"

"Do not question the Queen!"

"Fine! You meanie! All of you people's logic stinks! I don't even see why you still need this kid? It's not like she's a threat. She's powerless, can't harm us at all."

"I resent that!" Rini hollered. She, like all females of the royal Moon line, could control the power of her mother's mystical Silver Crystal. She just couldn't get to her miniature piece of it right now. It was in her transformation brooch, which was on her bed at home. But, how dare they call her powerless? If she wasn't tied up so tightly, and if she had night-vision, Rini would've kicked those guys in the shins.

"Where is your head? The queen's going to kick us all out if you don't shut up. Don't you want your revenge? Isn't that why we all came back? If that wasn't what we wanted, the Queen never would have resurrected anyone or allowed the traitors to the dark side another chance. She could've done this on her own. But, she's giving us another chance. NOW, RESPECT HER!"

"Besides," another added, "keeping everything secret and anonymous adds to the evil villain effect. We all, including Her Majesty, _want_ that effect."

"Thank you, my good little slave," the Queen's voice broke in. "Now, if you'll all shut up, I have a lot to do to prepare for our, how shall I say it, guests."

Silence once more reigned in the empty room.

"Hello! What about me? I don't like sitting here for so long! I'm getting aches," Rini yelled. "And maybe _one_ fry wouldn't be so bad." It was becoming more and more difficult to ignore that rumbly in her tumbly.

"Here," someone handed Rini a fry.

"Thank you," the red-eyed girl remembered her Princess manners. Her father would be proud. He was always harping on things like that. She stuffed the fry into her mouth, knowing full well that the idiot who gave it to her wasn't smart enough to have thought about poisoning it.

The Queen's voice once again broke in. "Everything is ready. You four are up," she instructed.

* * *

"Rini, Rini, are you here?" the Scouts yelled, entering the villain's dank hideout. Sailor Mars was using her flames to light the place up. It didn't look much different than it had without the fire. It was a naturally dark and creepy place. There were jagged cliffs leading up to a high ceiling. Moisture and spider webs hung over everything. Everywhere the Scouts turned, was just more blackness.

"She's over there," Sailor Venus said, pointing to a rock that seemed to have been carved into the shape of a slightly smoother chair. Rini was sitting on it, her feet not reaching the ground, because of her small 3 foot five frame. Her fluffy cotton candy hair seemed damp, probably from the humidity. But, she looked well-fed.

"Oh, Rini, are you Ok?" Sailor Moon asked as she ran toward her.

"Hold it, Missy, don't take another step!"

"Aahh!" Sailor Moon screamed, falling to the ground halfway through her run. She knew that voice, that face. But hadn't what she'd seen on her communicator been just a coincidence? She stared up into cold blue eyes and knew for sure it was more than that. He was back, back from the dead. But how?


	2. The Negaverse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**The Negaverse**

"So, I guess we look familiar, too," Zoicite said as she, Nephlite, and Malachite joined Jedite in a square around Rini.

"Aahh!" Sailor Moon screamed again. What the heck was happening? This couldn't possibly be real. "You can't be here; you're all dead; you hear me, dead, dead, dead!" she said in a hysterical whine.

"Sailor Moon, snap out of it!" Sailor Mars scolded. Sailor Moon was right, of course. The four generals, currently surrounding the child they had come to rescue, were minions of the first enemy the Scouts fought once they were awakened. They were also the group responsible, under their leader Queen Beryl's rule, for destroying the Moon Kingdom. They had been sent to the future, along with the Scouts themselves, by Serenity's mother, when she couldn't defeat them.

But in this life, Mars herself had watched each of their demise. Sailors Moon, Mercury, and herself had turned one of Jedite's own tricks against him, crushing him underneath a plane. He had been alive enough to magically transport himself away, but had been mortally wounded. And they had never heard from him again after. Even if the Negaverse he'd worked for had had some kind of healing device, it was unlikely Jedite had been allowed to use it. Beryl was not known for patience. After numerous failed attempts to collect the human energy she needed and to kill the Sailor Scouts, she wouldn't have saved her first general's life.

Nephlite, they'd discovered, had a heart. He was killed by his rival Zoicite while protecting an earth girl he had fallen in love with.

Zoicite's attitude had been her downfall. After attempting to murder Tuxedo Mask, against her Queen's orders, Sailor Moon was realized to be the Princess. She'd blasted the creep. They'd later been informed, by Zoicite's lover, Malachite, that Queen Beryl had finished the job, killing yet another of her generals.

Malachite, the strongest of the four, had been forced to work with a brainwashed Tuxedo Mask. Constantly trying to outdo him in the Queen's eyes, Malachite had gone up against Sailor Moon and lost.

So, what they were all doing alive again, Sailor Mars couldn't figure out. But, it most certainly wasn't the time for Sailor Moon to freak out.

"Snap out of what?" Sailor Moon questioned. "I'm dreaming. This is all a dream! This can't be happening! This _is_ not happening. They're dead. They are, they are, they are!"

"Shut up, Serena!" Sailor Mars yelled over her leader's wails. Enough was enough. They had to dust these baddies and save Rini.

"Ok, I know Zoicite and Malachite; and I'm assuming that you guys defeated those other two before I came, right?" Sailor Venus questioned Sailor Jupiter. She was out of the loop. Having made her grand entrance into the group just a day before Zoicite's death, Venus hadn't gotten a chance to show off her fighting skills against Beryl's earlier lackeys.

"Actually, Zoicite and I kind of made our entrances together. I have no idea who the others are." Jupiter answered, confused. Likewise, Jupiter had also never fought Jedite or Nephlite.

"That's Jedite and Nephlite," Mercury explained. "I can't figure out how they're alive again, but, putting that aside, Nephlite turned good right before he was killed. So, even if he did somehow come back to life, I don't see how, or why, he's evil again. Perhaps, he found out that Molly's with Melvin, now?" The girl Nephlite loved, Serena's childhood friend, had since moved on and was dating the girls' junior high's resident nerd.

"Oh, my love!" Nephlite wailed. It seemed that this was the first he'd heard of this recent development. "Why did you betray me?"

"You know, I don't really know who any of those people are. But, could someone puh-lease get me out of here?" Rini hollered. What was wrong with these people? Here she was, tied up and surrounded by villains that were apparently from before she'd started to time-travel, and all her supposed saviors could do was talk about an enemy's love life? There was something wrong with that picture.

"Get you out? We can't get you out! You know why? Because this is a dream. None of this is really happening! You know why? Because they are dead. Ok, they are dead. D-e-a-d! Dead!" Moon screamed. Why did no one else seem to understand that it's not possible to come back from the dead? Sailor Moon stopped her crying for a second and stared blankly. Her and her friends had actually come back to life several times, now that she thought about it. But, they were good. That must be it. Only good guys were supposed to come back to life. So then why were those generals back? Moon broke out into a fresh batch of tears.

"I'm surprised you knew how to spell dead. Now will you please GROW UP?"

"Mars, we really don't need you picking on her right now," Jupiter reprimanded. She was starting to get a migraine. Mars really needed to cool down if they were gonna be able to win this fight. Part of the reason the Scouts were so successful in their battles was the fact they knew how to use teamwork, something none of their enemies so far had been able to imitate.

"What? Who's picking? She's being a huge baby. I mean, come on, do you guys realize how much our powers have increased since we last fought them. This'll be a cinch," Mars bragged. Yeah, the whole thing was confusing them all, but, seriously, her fire packed quite a punch, if she did say so herself.

"We'll see about that," Malachite yelled, throwing an attack toward Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Venus yelled, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way, but being hit by the attack herself.

"Wow. That didn't hurt a bit. I thought he was supposed to be the strongest of the four. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Kissing her palm, Sailor Venus threw an electrifying burst of power at the white-haired man. "One down, three more to go," she finished with a smile. Mars was right. This really was easy.

"I call upon the power of the stars," Nephlite began his century-old mantra.

"He's still on that! Gosh, what an idiot! Mars Flame Shooter!" Sailor Mars finished him off with a deadly arrow of flame.

"Let's see how you take me," Zoicite tossed her long yellow hair over her shoulder and threw an attack at another Scout.

"Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!" The only female general was swallowed by an electric explosion.

"How are you defeating us so easily?" Jedite asked. He backed up a bit before throwing a beam at Sailor Mercury.

"You miscalculated how strong we've gotten since our last encounter. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Playing her musical harp, Mercury sent a powerful wave straight at the blonde, who soon disintegrated.

"You see, Meatball-head, all that complaining and you didn't even have to fight!"

"They've improved more than I had thought," the queen said to herself, in the privacy of her throne room. But, that was okay. She had gotten plenty of back-ups for just that reason. "You two are up. Get ready."

"Strike one!" the queen's gloomy voice echoed throughout the cavern the scouts were in. "Strike one."


	3. Cardians

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Cardians**

"Guess we're the next batters," a pink-haired humanoid character whispered as she and what appeared to be her blue twin popped up behind the unsuspecting Scouts. Ann and the love of her life, Alan, threw a card, with the picture of a monster on it, in front of the five teens who were about to untie Rini.

Noticing it, Sailor Moon fell back to the ground with another scream.

"I don't know them either," Rini announced.

Ignoring her, Sailor Mars shook her head in disgust at the aforementioned aliens. "I thought you guys gave up on the whole take-over-the-world thing!"

"They did. They did. They turned good," Sailor Moon screamed hysterically. Ann and Alan were the baddies the Scouts had faced after Beryl's defeat. Also after energy, they used their Cardians, along with a song from Alan's magical flute, to try and take over the Earth. However, once they learned the true meaning of love and humanity, with the help of Sailor Moon and the Tree of Life, which they had dubbed the Doom Tree, the two left Earth in search of a new and peaceful life.

"Oh, we didn't like that good guy bit," Ann stated with a wave of her hand. Meanwhile, Alan had begun to play his melody.

The sweet tunes of the instrument started to awaken the monster that lay inside the paper card. The flute, however, stopped by Mars' fire burning it into ashes and singeing Alan's hands. At the same time, Jupiter grabbed the Cardian, ripping it to shreds.

"Rats! And that was the only one we brought!" Ann muttered, snapping her fingers in frustration.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

Venus' golden ropes tied Ann and Alan together, while Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody drowned them in a pool of sweet music.

"Strike two!" the Queen's voice echoed. It seemed she was going to need more back-up.


	4. The Nega Moon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**The Nega Moon**

"Ok, you dimwits; you take it slow. Don't mess up like those other losers," the Queen yelled to her remaining minions.

"Yes, my Queen," the group replied.

"Why don't these stupid ropes comes off?" Sailor Moon yelled. After Ann and Alan's untimely demise, she had been snapped out of her hysteria by Mars' pulling on her pigtail. An argument had of course ensued, until Moon realized that her baby girl was still tied helplessly to a rock. Thus, she started to work on untying her, yet again.

"Because they're not supposed to. Duh. Leave them alone."

"I know who they are," Rini chirped happily in response to the unknown voice. "Yeah, I'm not lost. Finally!" It had been beginning to annoy her when she didn't recognize any of the people who were currently trying to kill her, when, according to everyone else, they were old enemies. Sometimes, being a junior Sailor from the future really annoyed her. She was one of the last to start fighting with the girls and she didn't even get to go to every fight. But these evil-doers, she knew them. They were the reason she had gone to the past in the first place. The Nega Moon family, as they were called, had tried to destroy her home. Rini had fled to the past, searching for Sailor Moon's help, in order to rid the future world of the four bickering sisters of evil, their boss with the horrible vest, his rival with the annoying laugh who was obsessed with their Prince (who was obsessed with Serenity), who refused to believe his brother when said younger brother told him he that he was being manipulated by his ghostly advisor Wiseman, who was actually working for the Doom Phantom. In the end, the Scouts had been able to help the sisters and royal brothers turn to the side of good, though the royalty had been killed eventually, anyway. And, the Sailor Scouts had also been able to defeat the rest of that clan. Or so they thought. _Because here, right in front of me,_ Rini thought, _is that very same clan._ And none of them seemed either dead or good.

-THUD-

Mars slapped a hand to her head in annoyance. "Serena, get up!" Mars shouted into Sailor Moon's ears.

"They're good or dead; they're good or dead; why are they here?" Sailor Moon whined, falling back into her sobs- so much for snapping out of it.

"OK, you know what? This is getting way too weird!"

"You said it, Venus; what is this? Return of every villain we've ever fought?" Jupiter agreed. "Who's next? The Heart Snatchers, Amazon Trio, Quartet? This is ridiculous."

"We've decided to use our ultra, supernatural, big ole', 8 villain, mega bomb attack," the bad guys all shouted at once.

The scouts stared at them, Sailor Moon still on the floor. A frog croaked somewhere in the background.

"Hello, be scared!" Rubeus broke the silence, his red hair like fire above him.

"Yes, if nothing else, you should be mesmerized by my ultimate beauty," Emerald bragged with a toss of her green locks.

"Get real," Catsy pushed her.

"Don't push me! You'll smudge my make-up!" Emerald pushed Catsy back, making the latter girl's black tutu crinkle.

Birdy screamed, her blue-clad hands going up to cover her face in horror. "Don't push my sister, you ugly, old dragon!"

Emerald shivered, remembering the time when she had indeed been turned into a dragon. I told you never to mention that awful time in my glamorous life!"

"You can't be serious," Avery said, suppressing a smile. She crossed her arms over her gold armor, after smoothing her brown hair back towards its bow at the back of her head.

"Yeah, even Catsy's prettier than you," Prisma added.

"What? How dare you insult me like that," Catsy lunged for her elder sibling, pulling her dark green hair from its bun.

"Get off! Sapphire, help!"

"I'm coming, Prisma," Sapphire, a black-blue haired young man in white pants and a blue shirt, ran to his love's aid.

A fist fight broke out between the four once-again-evil sisters- Catsy, Birdy, Prisma, and Avery-, Emerald, and Sapphire.

"Hey! Hey, no powers; leave my little bro alone," Prince Diamond, wearing his trademark white suit, jumped into the brawl.

-BOOM-

All eyes, good and evil alike, turned to Rubeus, who had just blown a hole in the roof of the cave.

"Would you stop fighting each other? NOW! We're supposed to be fighting THEM!" Rubeus pointed to the Scouts. "Get a life!"

"Oh, I'll get a life alright, YOURS!" Price Diamond started to beat up Rubeus, everyone else joining in. The guy had actually always bugged each of them, though only Emerald ever admitted it and Catsy had thought she was in love with him at one time.

They all disappeared behind a thick wall of smoke. Muffled cries of 'You can't tell me what to do, I'm royalty!' and 'Ow! Get off!', along with other redundant shouts, could be heard.

The scouts stared.

SMOKE BOOM CRASH BOOM SMOKE

The evil villains went up in flames.

"That was… bizarre," Venus said absently.

"Tell me about it. They took themselves out," Mars added.

"At least now we don't have to fight them."

Sailor Moon wailed louder. She was so confused.

"Isn't anyone gonna shut her up? Or untie me, so I can whack her."

"I don't think so, Missy. It wouldn't be so very nice to hit your mother," the creepy voice of the Queen scolded Rini.

"Who are you? Tell us, now!" Mars demanded. This voice knew way too much about them for her liking. And, somehow, she seemed to have brought a bunch of their past enemies back to life and the side of evil. Mars didn't like that one bit.

"Uh-uh-uh. The game's not over 'till the fat lady sings," the voice replied as the hole in the roof made by idiotic minions was sealed up.

"Sing, Sailor Moon." Despite her horrible sense of foreboding, Mars couldn't resist the joke.

Rini snickered.

"That's not funny, Raye," Moon yelled, getting even louder with her sobs.

"Listen up, Imbeciles. Don't you dare fail me, like your sad little pals!" the Queen hissed. Now, she was starting to run out of back-up. These minions needed to shape up. She didn't want to get her hands dirty. The minions were supposed to do the killing, while the Queen ruled the world.

"That was strike number three. Get ready for Battle 4," the evil Queen yelled into her captives' room, still hiding her identity.

"Hey, no fair," Sailor Jupiter hollered," three strikes and your out. It's our turn!"

The Queen's laughter was her only reply.


	5. Heart Snatchers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**The Heart Snatchers**

A light shot throughout the dark cave. Its source was unknown. It was directed at Sailor Moon, and in a split second, before anyone had a chance to react, it hit her back. A crystal popped out of her chest, glowing and glittery.

Rini screamed out in fear for her mother's life.

All of the Sailor Scouts, in unison, yelled, "Serena!"

Fists clenched, Sailor Jupiter muttered, "Heart Snatchers." The group of evil they had faced after the Doom Phantom had been one of the worse. It had been after the pure heart crystals of innocent people, searching for three talismans that would help awaken their leader, Mistress 9, who, in turn, would wake Pharaoh 90- a black hole of evil. The talismans had been discovered to be in the hearts of other Scouts, two of whom were originally against their pure-hearted way of fighting- Uranus and Neptune. The third, Pluto, the Guardian of Time, was a friend of Rini's, and had actually helped Sailor Moon and her group in the battle against the Black Moon. It was also discovered that Mistress 9 was possessing the body of yet another Scout, the one of destruction- Sailor Saturn. These were Scouts that fought alone and didn't appear unless necessary. Saturn had actually been reborn yet again, and was currently living life over, still as an infant.

The minions of this group had been greatly evolved, in power, not brains, from the Scouts previous enemies. Kaorie Nite had, after being frozen and pushed off of a tower, come back to life, only to be killed again by her masters. The deadly group of assassins, the Witches 5, had all turned on each other or had their own attacks turned against them. Their leader, under Mistress 9, had been Saturn's possessed father, who was back to good.

But, the Heart Snatcher's were dangerous. If they stole a heart and it wasn't immediately put back in, the victim would die, very unlike when someone's energy was stolen.

"You, Idiot! What do you think you're doing? I didn't tell you to steal her heart! What good will that do me? I said kill her!"

"Hello, Queenie, this is how WE fight," Eugial, the pig-tailed red-head of Witches 5 answered.

Kaorie Nite piped up, "Yeah, we're not very good at physical fights, just stealing hearts. We CAN'T kill them any other way."

"Uh, Guys, a little help here?" Sailor Moon whispered. She was slowly losing her life energy. What were her Scouts doing staring at the enemy while she was dying? And they called her the ditz. "Oh, jeez, I forgot how much this hurts."

"Mars Flame Shooter!"

The Heart-Snatching gun was knocked out of Eugial's hands and Sailor Moon's heart crystal floated back into her body.

"No!" Eugial yelled.

"Thanks," Sailor Moon said. She could breathe again, and sighed heavily.

"I told you that stupid gun was obsolete," blonde Mimette yelled at her rival.

"What's obsolete mean?" Cyprin and Peril, the twins, asked in unison. Their red and blue accented black outfits were perfectly coordinated.

"Out of date," Byruet answered. She was the smartest of the group, not that that was saying much.

"Oh," the twins said. _But, what did 'out of date' mean?_ They thought.

"Go, my sweet plant, steal all their heart crystals," Tillulu told her evil flower, preventing the twins from asking their oh-so-important question.

"I don't think so. Moon Tiara Magic!" The Frisbee like head-piece sailed toward the enemy. It hit them dead-on.

"Finally decided to join the fight, huh, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars taunted. It was about time.

"Oh, shut up." Sailor Moon turned back to the now injured Heart Snatchers, "I don't know what's going on in here. All six of you are DEAD! But, I'm sick of you all just popping up everywhere!"

"Seven."

"What?"

"There are seven of us, not six," Byruet stated, displaying her genius again.

"Peril is a part of Cyprin. She doesn't count!" Sailor Moon shouted. Even she wasn't that stupid. The girl had, originally, technically, come to be from her 'sister's' magic.

Peril, insulted, yelled, "Yes, I do!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Moon directly hit Cyprin, but both Cyprin and Peril evaporated, proving her point.

"Moon-dusted," Sailor Moon bragged. "See what I mean?" she told her Scouts and the remaining Heart Snatchers, "One person."

"I'm surprised she figured that out."

"Hey!" Moon turned to her future daughter. How dare that ungrateful little brat be so rude! She was trying to save her sorry pink hide!

"Sorry," Rini apologized. Truthfully, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. She knew it wasn't polite to say such to one's mother. Not that that ever stopped her before, but, in front of enemies at least, Rini had been trying to cut back on the offending remarks. Having Sailor Mars do it was enough. And she really did love and respect her mother. In fact, she admired her mother's past self more than anyone else in the world. She wanted to be just like her.

Of course, there was also the fact that Darien got mad at her when she fought with Serena. She didn't like for her future Daddy to be mad at her. And Serena always told him of their fights when he didn't witness them himself.

"Let's finish them off!" Jupiter shouted, interrupting Rini's thoughts. The pink girl turned her attention back to the battle before her. "Jupiter Thunderbolt Crash!" Tillulu was blasted into smithereens. Apparently, the Heart Snatchers hadn't improved their power or fighting skills like the Scouts had, either. _As long as no one gets their heart stolen again, this __**will**__ be an easy fight, after all, _Jupiter thought.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Eugial erupted into a pile of ashes.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Byruet was blinded. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Mimette whined, "That's not fair. There're only two of us left!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The bright beam of energy hit Mimette's body head on. "And now there's only one of you." Venus smiled all cheeky like.

"You little brats," Kaorie Nite yelled. She fired energy blasts at the Scouts, who easily dodged them.

"Ha! You missed us," Jupiter smirked. Oh yeah, she'd been _way_ off. These guys were a piece of cake to defeat.

"Not quite," Kaorie Nite laughed.

"Ooh, stop that cackling," Sailor Moon said covering her ears with her hands. "It's almost as bad as Emerald's." Indeed, both the red and the green haired, tight-clothes wearing villains had had horrifying laughs. It could break mirrors. It could break worse than mirrors. It was awful. Sailor Moon had been so glad when they'd both been disposed of.

"Wait. What's she talking about? 'Not quite'?" Venus asked, beating even Mercury in picking up that fateful phrase.

"Turn around, Morons."

The Scouts turned around, only to see Rini slowly dying from the blast.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon yelled, horror-struck.

Kaorie Nite continued to laugh.

"Super Moon Tiara Magic!"

And the laughter ended.

Sailor Moon rushed to Rini's side.


	6. Dead Moon Circus

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**The Dead Moon Circus**

"Rini, hold on," Sailor Moon told her unconscious daughter, while trying, once again, to untie her. "Guys, I can't get the ropes untied." Sailor Moon started to cry- real heart wrenching tears this time, not hysteric wailing.

"What are we gonna do?"

"If we use our attacks, Rini will get hurt," Mercury pointed out.

Luna and Artemis jumped onto Rini, using their claws and teeth to cut through the rope.

"That'll work," Venus said as the ropes slid off of Rini.

"Wake up, honey, please. Rini, wake up," Sailor Moon desperately tried to wake the child. "Where's Tuxedo Mask? He's the only one that can keep her stable. Darien? Where are you?"

Sailor Moon was remembering the time, a while back, when Darien had used his own energy in order to keep Rini alive after her heart crystal had been stolen. Without his help, she wouldn't have lasted until Saturn was able to bring her crystal back. Thinking of that horrible time, when she'd also been scared to death for Rini's life caused more tears to slide down the Moon Princess' face.

"Yah!" an attack was thrown, seemingly from the cave's mist, toward Sailor Moon and Rini. Moon turned her back on it, shielding the smaller girl. When the attack hit her, she screeched in pain.

"Serena!" the Scouts screamed.

"Got ya!" Tiger's Eye laughed. Behind the blond man stood another guy in a purple toga and a blue-haired girl, both smirking. The Amazon Trio, part of the Dead Moon Circus the girls had only recently destroyed, had once been after dream mirrors. They'd been searching for a Pegasus, the Protector of Dreams. He'd eventually been found in Rini's Golden Mirror of Dreams, but the Trio hadn't been the ones to steal him. They'd discovered true human tendencies and, with the mythical unicorn's help, had started life anew, holding in their hearts real dreams.

"Why, You! Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus' chain swung around Tiger's Eye, Fish Eye, and Hawk's Eye, effectively trapping them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Fish Eye panicked, her eyes swinging wildly around. She didn't turn evil again only to die.

"Let us go!" Hawk's Eye yelled, his pinkish hair standing up on his head even more.

"I don't think so," Venus pulled her chain tighter. "Venus Love 'n' Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus threw a shocking kiss, eliminating the Amazon Trio.

"Who's next?" she yelled. Sailor Venus wanted to end this absurd battle, get Rini help, and get the heck out of here. And, she wanted to do it _now_.

"That would be us," shouted Besu Besu, coming out of the darkness, along with the other ¾ of the Amazon Quartet. They'd taken over the search for Pegasus after the Trio's failure. But, they too had become good and set out for a new life in the ways of good. The four young girls had even helped the Sailor Scouts to save the world from their former leaders, Zurconia and Nehelenia.

"I'll show you," Jupiter punched Jun Jun, the green-clad Amazon girl. _If she doesn't want to be good anymore, then I'll teach her what happens to those who choose evil,_ Jupiter thought. Though, she was a bit saddened; she and the other Scouts had actually formed a special bond with these girls.

"Ow, ow. That hurt, Dummy!"

"Aaah!" Cele Cele, the Flower Master, fired an attack at Venus using her pool stick and Magic Eight Ball.

Venus dodged the attack and threw one of her own. "Venus Meteor Shower!"

Cele Cele went up in a blaze of lights.

Para Para, the baby of the group, yelled at Venus, "You'll pay for that!"

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

Para Para was frozen on the spot.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

As Para Para was destroyed, Jun Jun started an attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter's lightening finished off the girl.

"Guess it's up to me," Besu Besu whispered to herself. Aloud she shouted, "You're going down!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Now, who's going down?" Mars chuckled. Then, she sobered, becoming aware of Sailor Moon's softer crying. "Hey, Sailor Moon, how's Rini doing?"

But she didn't need to answer; Mars could see for herself how badly the child was faring. In frustration, she yelled toward the sky, hoping he would somehow hear. Tuxedo Mask had never let the Scouts down before, so why would he start now? And, in such a crucial position, too. "Darien! Where are you! Rini's in serious trouble!"

"He's not coming," whispered Sailor Moon.


	7. The Source Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**The Source Revealed**

"What?" Mars turned toward her best friend.

"He's not coming," Sailor Moon repeated.

"I don't think he'd just desert you and Rini." Why was Serena being so pessimistic? It wasn't like her.

"It's not that, Mars. It's just… I have this gut feeling that he's been captured, too."

"Good guess," the Queen said. She was now thoroughly annoyed at her minions, who had left everything up to her in the end, anyway. Why did she bother recruiting them again? They were a bunch of useless… things. The Amazon Trio had originally been the animals they were named after. She'd gotten a fish, a hawk, and a tiger to fight for her? What was she thinking? Not to mention, all the others had failed the first time around, too. And, those that had first fought under her, all those years ago, why did she bring them back? There _was_ a reason she'd ended up fighting Serenity last time.

_But, no matter,_ the Queen thought. She'd made a few miscalculations in the Scouts' improved power and in putting her faith in traitors and the dead, but she knew how powerful she herself had become since resurrecting. Shed been preparing for this moment for centuries. The Scouts, the Princess, her precious little brat, they'd all die. She would make sure of it.

"That voice sounds so familiar, but I just can't place it," Mercury said. This was beginning to bother her. Mercury _knew_ she had heard that crackling voice before.

"I know what you mean," Venus agreed. It had been bothering her, too, ever since the voice had said 'strike one'. But, if Sailor Mercury didn't know the answer of who it was, there was no way she'd figure it out.

"I'm so hurt. No one remembers me."

Sailor Jupiter, getting annoyed, yelled, "Show yourself, NOW!"

"Yeah," Sailor Mars added, "stop lurking around in the shadows like a coward. You've run out of old enemies to sic on us, so just tell us who you are!"

The queen stepped out of her protective shade. She didn't make a sound. Her flaming red hair flowed down the back of a sparkling, purple gown. Her eyes flashed maliciously.

"Beryl?" Jupiter gasped. Now, _that_ she wasn't expecting. How did Beryl manage turn enemies other than her Generals into willing slaves? And, how did Beryl come back to life in the first place?

"I prefer _Queen_ Beryl, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I mind alright. Supreme Thunder!" Baffled or not, she was gonna make sure this witch went down. _**Again!**__ What was this anyway, the third time Beryl had been disposed of? Sealed away by Queen Serenity was one, killed by Tuxedo Mask was two, so, yeah, this was three. Whatever happened to dead people actually staying dead? _Sailor Jupiter wondered.

Beryl easily avoided Jupiter's blast, "You may have been able to defeat my minions, but there's no way you can defeat me. You see, although you may have improved over the last couple of years, so have I. And you will DIE!"

"Fat chance of that. Mars Fire Bird Strike!"

Queen Beryl flicked away the attack as if it was a pesky fly. She threw a flame bomb at Sailor Moon and Rini. As it traveled, she shouted, "You, Sailor Moon, shall be the first one I extract my revenge on!"

Seconds before the flames hit Sailor Moon, a red rose intercepted their path.

"Tux-Tuxedo Mask," Moon stuttered, unbelieving.

"How did you get out?" Beryl demanded.

"That box wasn't exactly what I'd call strong. And I have no intention of being brainwashed into ruling by your side again," Tuxedo Mask answered, jumping down from his perch on a jagged cliff in the cave.

He landed beside to Sailor Moon and took Rini from her. He started the process of healing/ stabilizing her with a glow from his hands.

"No matter," Beryl said calmly. "It's your beloved Princess Serenity I'm after, now. Sailor Moon, you _will_ die for what you did to me!"

Sailor Moon stood up as Queen Beryl threw another attack her way. She put her arms in front of her face as a shield. As the attack hit, all the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask called her name. A brilliant white light engulfed their Princess, blinding everyone. Queen Beryl started laughing, "I won; I won! I told you I'd win. There's no one who can beat me!"

Rini, who was revived just in time to see Sailor Moon get attacked, yelled, "Mommy!"

Beryl continued to laugh as the smoke cleared.

"Hey, Beryl."

"Huh?"

"Looking for me?" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"How, how did you?"

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon transformed into the Princess she was a thousand years before. A flowing white gown surrounded her figure. Her power multiplied. Serenity's crystal's light filled the room as she aimed her power at the Queen of the Negaverse. The Scouts, knowing that Serena's using the full extent of her crystal without their help would end in her death, contributed their power. Lights of blue, red, green, and orange burst from the tiaras on the Scouts' heads and entered Princess Serenity.

"This can't be happening. I can't beli-"

Beryl's screams were cut off as she was shattered.

Serenity powered down into Sailor Moon and collapsed, her energy spent. She fell into her boyfriend's arms. "Are you OK?" Tuxedo Mask asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm great," she whispered back.

"Oh, Serena," Rini jumped into Sailor Moon's arms, sobbing.

"I'm so glad you're OK," Sailor Moon stroked the girl's pink hair. She looked up at her friends, "Thanks for helping."

All of the Scouts got down on the floor and hugged her. Sailor Moon smiled. The world was safe once again.


	8. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Back to Normal**

"I still can't figure out how Beryl brought all our past enemies back to life or turned the good ones bad again. Or, how _she_ came back to life in the first place," Lita complained. "I really want to know."

"Well, I doubt we'll ever really find out how she did it," Amy said, although, it was bugging her, too. But, her Mercury compact super computer came up with nothing, as did her brain. She would just have to let it go. It's not like anything in their lives made any kind of logical sense, anyway. Seriously, a bunch of reincarnated alien princesses fighting supernatural monsters, while wearing short skirts and wielding magical powers of their own just wasn't normal. Amy had stopped trying to figure out her and her friends' lives a long time ago. Science just didn't apply to them. Glancing around, though, Amy decided that she wouldn't want it any other way. This life had given her the best friends in the world, her sisters. And, she loved every moment of it.

"It's just one of those things," Mina agreed. She didn't really care how everything had come about. On the way back to the temple from the fight, she'd met the cutest guy. 'Nuff said.

"Raye, give it back!" Serena yelled, chasing her best friend around the temple's grounds.

"No way; you'll never pass your exams if you keep reading these comics, which, by the way, are mine." _Stupid, meatball-head, constantly stealing my entertainment!_

"That's not fair. I want to fail. Give them back, you Pyro!"

"Aaah! Get off of me, Stupid! Stop it. SERENA!" Raye yelled after she'd been attacked by the small blond.

"Serena, stop. Leave Raye alone!" Rini yelled, joining in the fight.

"Great, now they've got Rini, too," Luna said, exasperatedly. Those girls! She shook her head, making a very un-cat-like expression--- not that talking was cat-like or anything.

"Will you two grow up," Artemis shouted at the girls, not that he could figure out why he bothered. They never listened to him one way or the other.

"Not until I get those comics!" Serena screamed, pulling Raye's raven hair. "Ow! Stop, Rini!"

"No way, you're annoying me! Let Raye go, or I won't let you go. And take me to the park like you promised!" What had she said about admiring Serena? Yeah, right!

"Looks like everything's back to normal!" Amy observed with a smile.

**The End**


End file.
